When They Kill
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: (#2 Everyone Loves Hinata series) Seven possibilities with Hyuuga Hinata that would have made our favorite Akatsuki members who they could have been.


Title: When They Kill

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Hyuuga Hinata and Akatsuki

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Rating: T

Language: English

Summary: Seven possibilities with Hyuuga Hinata that would have made our favorite Akatsuki members who they could have been.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Franchise.

Note: Hinata's name means "place under the sun".

..

.

When They Kill

.

001 Sasori

When Sasori kills Hinata, he makes sure she is intact enough to belong in his increasing collection of the shinobi world's beauty. He doesn't render her into ugly, pitiful pieces when he stabs her, carefully immobilizing her with the right tools, quickly, cleanly. She breathes in the poison in what he knows is surrender to save her friends and goes off quick, painlessly. Sasori of the Red Sand is satisfied. She has the right kekkei genkai and being the ventriloquist genius of Sunagakure in the last Shinobi World War, he knows full well what the famed Byakugan can do. He takes her home then and begins to work for the masterpiece that sees so much, nobody has ever seen it before.

When he is finished, he thinks she is the most beautiful thing. Staring at the indigo-haired humanoid with the white-featureless eyes that seems to scrutinize him in all its lifeless glory, Sasori remembers how those same orbs fought with determination to stall him off, how even in hopelessness, those eyes kept believing it stood a chance to see through Sasori's art, how contrary to its all-seeing reputation, it didn't really see everything. Sasori recalls that her name was Hinata and how he thought it actually sounded rather off for the girl whose demeanor didn't seem to fit for someone who liked to linger in a place under the sun. But nevertheless, as he completes his latest beautiful puppet, he names her the same way. For once, Sasori the Great will give the poor, hopeless but attractive enough kunoichi the existence she could have deserved. He will give her a place under the sun.

When he uses her in battle, she makes him see everything.

Including how it could have been if she were alive instead,

…

002 Deidara

When Deidara kills Hinata, he uses his extra-magnificent fireworks to dazzle her. She has already resolved enough to die almost willingly so might as well make it as beautiful as it could be.

But as the selfless Hyuuga girl smiles in appreciation for the explosion of colors culminating her own end, Deidara finds himself regretting things too late.

She is the first, first ever to think death within his jutsu is a really nice way to go.

He wishes he has known beforehand.

…

003 Hoshigaki Kisame

When Kisame kills Hinata, he thinks it's such a waste.

He appreciates discrepancies. And as the odd shark boy junchuuriki-without-a-tail from Kirigakure, he knows how much it means when he sees something different from time to time. When he saw Tobi being amusing amidst the Akatsuki's gloomy façade, Kisame smiled. When Itachi was finally defeated, his grief was not as worse as it could have been. And when he met the determined, but-not-so-aggressive Hyuuga chuunin-level kunoichi from Konoha, he wished he didn't have to cut her up.

But he should. And it's a consolation how she didn't cry out like all the rest did.

…

004 White Zetsu

When White Zetsu kills Hinata, he feels sorry.

He liked it when he was pretending to be her. She was unique. And he liked observing such, makes them more of a challenge.

She is too thin to be even chewable too. Zetsu thinks she is better off living.

…

005 Uchiha Itachi

When Itachi kills Hinata, he remembers Shisui.

And it felt like activating the Mangekyu Sharingan all over again.

…

006 Nagato

When Nagato kills Hinata, he looks at Konan.

She still loves Yahiko and as the memories of his former teammate's noble sacrifice that mirrors the girl's who loved Uzumaki Naruto own come flooding in, Nagato only feels the pain. And he doesn't know why but he makes sure he saves chakra up for the seventh path.

Seeing the girl who sounded like Yahiko die makes him rather open enough for negotiations.

…

007 Uchiha Obito

Hearing her talk that way to that Uzumaki Naruto makes Obito think that even in this world, Rin is not yet dead after all.

For that reason, Obito doesn't kill Hinata.

,,,

END

…

I know the romance is all but only shallowly implied in here. Tell me if you don't understand and I'll try to explain it. But as much as possible, I'd like this for you to figure out yourselves, if you know what I mean.


End file.
